Butler Secret
by Mizuki Sumire
Summary: "Kebahagiaan ini milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak memonopoli nya. Kau akan selamanya terikat dan menyatu denganku. Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan di dunia ini selain memilikimu." Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas, gadis yang merasa hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Sampai sosok itu datang. Sosok yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan utuh kepadanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Butler's Secret**

 **AU Story of NaruHina**

 **Fantasy Romance**

 _Suara petir yang menggelegar disertai oleh bunyi pecahan kaca dan teriakan keras mengalun dari balik daun pintu raksasa itu, menghiasi malam gelap yang sunyi senyap._

 _Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dianggap sebagai sebuah kutukan dan aib oleh keluarganya sendiri membanting dan memukul - mukul pintu yang menguncinya rapat dengan kaki meja yang sebelumnya sudah Ia patahkan terlebih dahulu._

 _"Keluarkan! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Keluarkan aku dari neraka ini!" Teriakannya terasa sangat memilukan bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali bagi Ibu dari gadis itu sendiri._

 _"Sayang, bisakah kau mengeluarkannya sebentar saja? Aku berjanji akan mengawasinya." Pinta seorang wanita kepada suaminya yang tak lain adalah Ayah dari gadis yang terkurung itu._

 _"Tidak." Jawaban yang sama yang selalu dilontarkannya pada sang istri dengan nada dingin._

 _"Tapi - "_

 _"Perintah ini mutlak. Jangan coba untuk melawannya atau kau akan bernasib sama dengannya." Ujar sang suami dengan nada tajam dan mengancam, lalu Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dengan angkuh meninggalkan sang istri yang menundukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Ia menghormati keputusan sang suami._

 _"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Siapapun! Tolong aku! Aaakkkhhh!" Sang Ibu bergegas pergi dari tempatnya di kala Ia melihat suaminya menjauh. Ia sedikit mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke tempat sang putri telah dikurung dan disiksa selama bertahun - tahun lamanya._

 _Hikaru sudah sampai pada depan pintu tempat putrinya disekap. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada daun pintu raksasa tersebut. Tangannya yang hendak mengetuk tiba - tiba terhenti saat keraguan mendadak masuk merasuki dirinya._

 _"Hinata?" Lirih sang Ibu dari balik pintu dengan nada takut._

 _"Ibu?" Hinata tersentak, suara yang Ia dengar barusan adalah suara Ibunya. Apakah Ia berhalusinasi? Hinata meragukan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Hinata?" Hikaru mengulang perkataannya. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar keluar dari mulut Hinata. Apa mungkin putrinya itu sedang tertidur?_

 _"Ibu.." Hinata berlari menuju pintu raksasa itu, mencoba membuka gagang pintu itu dengan kuat ke atas dan ke bawah. Namun semua usahanya sia - sia. Pintu itu tetap terkunci dengan rapatnya tak membiarkan sedikit pun celah bagi Hinata meski hanya untuk melihat rupa sang Ibu yang dirindukannya._

 _"Ibu! Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Hinata ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajah dan gaun tidurnya. Tak ada satu pun bagian dari tubuhnya yang luput dari butiran keringat dingin itu._

 _Gadis itu lapar, haus, ketakutan dan putus asa. Entah berapa lama lagi gadis itu harus menjalani siksaan dan kurungan ini, yang jelas Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hinata lebih baik mati, daripada harus menderita lebih lama lagi._

 _"..." Dari luar Hikaru hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mati - matian menahan isakannya agar tidak lolos dan terdengar oleh putri tercintanya._

 _"Ibu?" Suara Hinata perlahan semakin lirih, tak ada lagi gebrakan dan pukulan yang dilancarkan Hinata dari balik pintu itu. Gadis itu tau, segalanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Tak ada yang mampu menolongnya bahkan Ibunya sekalipun tak akan sanggup melawan titah Ayahnya. Ia tak akan lepas dari neraka ini selamanya._

 _Tidak akan ada yang mampu menyelamatkannya untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini._

 _..._

"Nona? Apa anda baik - baik saja?" Naruto mengusap dengan lembut kening sang majikan yang bercucuran keringat dingin dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

"Na..." Hinata tersentak, Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Lamunan yang membawa kembali jiwanya terbang jauh melintasi alam bawah sadarnya, mengembalikan memori buruk akan masa kelamnya.

"Nona?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Terima kasih, Naruto _kun_." Ujar Hinata sopan. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan curiga, namun gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hinata mengangkat cangkir yang tersaji di hadapannya itu dengan gerakan anggun lalu Ia mendekatkan cangkir itu ke wajahnya untuk mencium aroma wangi dari lavender tea yang telah diseduh oleh sang pelayan, ditiupnya asap yang mengepul keluar dari cangkir itu dengan anggun lalu Ia menyesap teh itu dengan tenang seakan tak terjadi apa - apa.

Namun Hinata tidak mengetahui, bahwa Ia tak akan mampu untuk mengelabuhi Naruto, secerdik apapun Ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. Dari gerakan tangan Hinata yang bergetar ditambah dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, Naruto tau bahwa Nona nya memikirkan hal itu kembali.

"Apa anda bermimpi tentang itu lagi?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata menggetarkan tubuhnya, Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya kasar, membuat sebagian dari isi cangkir itu meluap keluar mengaliri tangan Hinata. Hingga menyebabkan tangan gadis itu melepuh sempurna dibuatnya.

"Nona!" Naruto mengeluarkan kembali sapu tangannya, Ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan meraih tangannya hendak membersihkan cairan panas itu dari tangan Nona nya namun -

# **Plak**

Hinata menepis kuat tangan Naruto, membuat sapu tangan itu terjatuh dari tangan pemuda itu. Belum reda keterkejutan Naruto atas tingkah nona mudanya, Hinata kembali menampar pipi tan lelaki itu dengan sangat keras hingga membuat wajah lelaki itu memerah akibat tamparan sang majikan.

"..."

"Jangan pernah menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu lagi atau kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Hinata menggeser kursi tempatnya duduk ke belakang dan berdiri, Ia menyibakkan gaun panjangnya tepat di hadapan Naruto yang masih berlutut sambil menundukan kepala padanya dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang masih membatu pada tempatnya itu sendirian.

Naruto menunduk, sesaat setelah nona nya pergi, Ia bangkit berdiri, menepu - nepuk jas hitam panjangnya yang sedikit kotor akibat ulah sang majikan dan menengadah ke langit. Ia menampilkan senyuman tipis dan bergumam lirih; "Jadi kau masih terjebak dalam lingkaran mimpi buruk itu, Hinata?"

...

"Aakkh, kenapa! Kenapa?!" Hinata menangis, berteriak dan menjambak surai indigonya dengan kuat, menyebabkan beberapa helaian indigo itu jatuh ke atas lantai.

Hinata meremas dadanya erat, hatinya terasa begitu perih, ingatan yang datang bagaikan sebilah pedang yang terus menerus menikamnya tanpa henti.

"Tak adakah satu orang pun yang dapat mendengar jeritan hatiku?" Hinata terduduk, Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini telah berlalu. Mimpi buruk itu telah sirna.

Hinata terdiam, menatap seluruh sudut ruangan yang terdapat dalam kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Benar! Kamar ini sudah berbeda. Tak ada lagi ruangan gelap dengan lantai yang lembab dan dingin. Tak ada lagi bau darah dan kematian yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Dan Hinata tak harus ketakutan jika matahari mulai tenggelam dan malam menjelang, karena Ia tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi.

"Aku harus minta maaf." Lirih Hinata. Ia tak ingin keegoisannya menuai rasa benci pada sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan mengeluarkannya dari keterpurukan ini.

Hinata bangkit dan menepuk gaun hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan lembut, Ia hendak menuju pintu, keluar dan meminta maaf kepada sang pelayan.

"Naruto _kun_?" Hinata terkejut saat Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang paling ingin Ia temui sedang bertengger tepat di hadapannya seakan Ia mengetahui bahwa Nona nya memang ingin menemui dirinya.

"Nona, " Naruto menunduk lalu menatap kelam iris amethyst Nona nya dengan permata shapire nya yang teduh.

"..." Mereka terdiam, membisu untuk beberapa saat. Hinata membuka bibirnya namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya di saat Ia melihat sebuah senyuman hangat yang terukir dari balik bibir pemuda itu.

 _'Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kenapa kau tidak marah? Kenapa kau tidak mencaci maki aku? Bukankah aku sudah bertindak seenaknya padamu?'_ Batin Hinata bertanya.

Bukan maksud dari hati Hinata bahwa Ia tidak senang melihat senyuman hangat dari Naruto, hanya saja. Naruto bersikap terlalu baik padanya. Tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukan Hinata begitu lembut dan sabar, tidak ada. Bahkan tidak dari keluarganya sendiri meski Ia telah berusaha untuk menjadi sebaik apapun.

"Nona, kelopak mata anda basah." Naruto mendekat, Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang Nona. Jari panjangnya menyeka buliran yang menetes dari permata lavender gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apa anda menginginkan saya untuk menghibur anda?" Hinata terdiam, Ia tak mampu melawan jika Naruto sudah menawarkan diri untuk menghiburnya. Ragu - ragu gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, membiarkan Naruto untuk menjilati air mata pada wajah pucatnya dan membuka tali gaun yang mengikat pada tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Nona, setelah ini anda tak akan merasakan apapun lagi. Saya siap untuk menghapus segala rasa lelah dan resah yang menimpa, memainkan alunan melodi yang akan membawa jauh mimpi buruk yang menghantui anda." Naruto mengangkat tubuh polos Hinata ala bridal style dan meletakkan tubuh berharga Nona nya di atas ranjang mewah bernuansa merah dan hitam yang besar serta empuk.

"Lakukan dengan lembut dan perlahan." Hinata menatap sayu lelaki yang kini sudah duduk tepat di atas perut ratanya, kedua tangan dan kakinya pun sudah terborgol rapat.

Itulah yang menjadi kebiasaan Hinata, setiap kali Ia bermimpi buruk atau merasa tertekan. Gadis itu membutuhkan kepuasan serta pelampiasan yang senang hati akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selaku pelayan yang patuh pada majikannya.

...

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara jeritan memenuhi ruangan bernuansa hitam dan merah tersebut. Jeritan yang timbul akibat perpaduan antara rasa nikmat dan kesakitan yang keluar dari dalam mulut gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu.

"Nggh, " Lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir manis Hinata. Gadis itu menatap sang pelayan yang sedang duduk di atas perut datarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto membawa sebuah cambuk pada tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Apa kau menginginkanku untuk berhenti, Nona?" Bisik sang pelayan tepat pada cuping telinga Nona nya sembari menggigit pelan dan menjilati daun telinga sang Nona.

"Tidak. Kumohon, lanjutkan saja." Pinta Hinata dengan nafas terengah - engah, keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, membasahi pelipisnya.

Dengan gentle, Naruto meletakkan pergelangan tangannya tepat di atas dahi Hinata. Ia mengelap butiran peluh itu dengan sangat lembut menggunakan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melanjutkannya, Nona." Gumam Naruto. Ia lalu mengangkat cambuk itu tinggi - tinggi dan memukulkannya pada tubuh Hinata berulang kali.

Satu cambukan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada perut Hinata. Dua cambukan meninggalkan perih yang luar biasa pada tubuh Hinata. Tiga cambukan, empat cambukan dan seterusnya membuat kulit seputih porselen itu robek dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Itulah yang menjadi kebiasaan Hinata.

Di kala mimpi buruk datang menghantui. Di saat Ia tak mampu melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Di kala ingatan dan kenangan yang disisakan oleh keluarganya datang menghampirinya.

Hinata mampu mendapatkan kepuasan dari siksaan, pukulan serta rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan kepadanya. Dan hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang boleh melakukan segala hal itu pada tubuhnya.

...

Naruto menatap wajah yang tertidur pulas dan nyaman di balik selimut tebal itu dengan tatapan pilu. Shapire nya menatap noda darah yang bercucuran mewarnai alas tidur seputih salju.

Bekas ikatan kencang dan luka robek pada tubuh sang Nona tak luput dari penglihatannya yang tajam. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan sinar berwarna kuning kemerahan dari dalam telapaknya dan menempelkannya pada tubuh sang Nona dengan hati - hati.

"Aakkkkhh! Panas!" Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari dalam bibir pucat Hinata, tubuhnya melenguh ke atas melawan energi yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Namun dengan sigap pemuda itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tangan - tangannya yang lain untuk menahan tubuh Hinata yang bergejolak. Tak lupa Ia mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya, menampakan wujud aslinya pada sang Nona. Ia pikir tak apa, karena meski memberontak, kedua bola mata amethyst Hinata masih terpejam rapat yang memungkinkan Ia tak dapat melihat wujud asli pelayannya saat ini.

"Tenang Hinata, semua ini sudah berakhir." Bisik Naruto lirih. Dirinya tak kuasa berlama - lama melihat Nona sekaligus sang mempelai meringis kesakitan.

Kebiasaan Nona nya sedari dulu tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu senang untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan darah mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tak jarang Hinata berada pada ujung jurang kematian akibat kekurangan darah oleh ulah buruknya.

Dan jika saja bukan karena Naruto yang menyelamatkannya dengan menyalurkan sebagian energinya pada Hinata, maka sudah dapat dipastikan gadis itu telah lama mati.

Karena itu mau tidak mau, Naruto akan tetap menuruti permainan Nona nya untuk menyakiti tubuh rapuh sang Nona hingga Ia tertidur pulas dan Naruto akan menyalurkan energinya untuk memulihkan kembali stamina Nona nya.

"Jika saja aku mampu menghapus ingatan itu dari dalam kepalamu." Bisik Naruto lirih seraya mengelus dahi Hinata dan menyibak poni yang basah oleh peluh dan darah itu ke atas.

...

 _Ibu, kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa Ayah membenciku? Kenapa Ia mengurungku di tempat ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Hinata terperanjat dari tidur lelapnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan tak memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatapnya lama sampai Ia menyadari bahwa Ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya -

Lagi.

 _Amethyst_ nya menatap dengan seksama seluruh tubuhnya, Ia tak menemukan bekas ataupun rasa sakit pada tubuhnya padahal ingatannya tentang permintaan gilanya masih terasa hangat dalam pikiran gadis itu. Apakah penyiksaan itu juga hanya sebatas bunga tidur?

"Kepalaku sakit." Keluh Hinata, Ia tau semua kejadian itu nyata namun ingatannya yang terdistorsi membuatnya tak mampu berpikir dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau menghapus seluruh bekas dan rasa sakit itu? Kenapa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hinata tak pernah menyukai tubuhnya, karena itu Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat tanda pada tubuh mulusnya.

Namun sekeras apapun gadis itu berusaha, keesokan harinya tanda itu akan menghilang dan tubuhnya kembali bagaikan sehelai kertas putih bersih tanpa noda.

 **Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu di luar membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur tanpa satu busana pun melekat pada tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu raksasa itu dan membukanya.

Tepat di hadapannya terlihat Naruto yang sudah membawakannya sebuah nampan berisi lavender _tea_ favorit sang Nona pada tangan kanannya sedang Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya pada dadanya seraya menundukan kepala memberi hormat pada sang Nona.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hinata. Apakah tidur anda nyenyak kemarin malam?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan menyiapkan serta menuangkan secangkir teh hangat itu pada Nona nya.

Dengan anggun Hinata menyibakan surai indigonya serta mengaikatkan gaun berwarna merah jambu pada tubuhnya. Lalu Ia segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyesap lavender tea itu.

Begitulah kebiasaan Hinata di pagi hari. Tepatanya pagi setelah Ia mengalami malam siksaan yang mengerikan. Gadis itu akan merasa begitu lelah dan kehilangan mood untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya sehingga Naruto lah yang harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhan sang Nona dan mengantarkannya menuju kamarnya.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pink itu, Nona." Puji Naruto tulus.

Seutas senyum manis merekah pada bibir merah Hinata. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu gembira mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut sang pelayan.

"Terima kasih Naruto _kun_."

Seandainya saja kau bukan seorang manusia, maka aku pasti sudah memilikimu dari dulu. Namun janji tetaplah sebuah janji. Aku tak akan mampu mengingkarinya kecuali jika kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Maka sampai pada hari itu tiba, tetaplah di sisiku dan aku akan selalu setia berada di sisimu, melayanimu sampai saatnya kau dan aku menjadi satu, ijinkan aku selalu menggenggammu dalam lindunganku, Hinata.

...

 **Tbc**

 **Anonym : uda up**

 **lla : yaa**

 **Zehakazama : makasih, moga ga ngecewakan**

 **Bye chan : thx**

 **Cecep713 : ni da lanjut**

 **Barbara pervin : okee deh**

 **Fyi - ini bukan plagiat dan akun mizuki sumire milik aikoo.**


End file.
